


Cover art for "All the Rest is Rust and Stardust"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one do when one has the week off of work? Why make eBook covers, that’s what! ^_^</p><p>Here's one for "All the Rest is Rust and Stardust", because I am loving this story so much. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "All the Rest is Rust and Stardust"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/gifts), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Rest is Rust and Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950816) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/106538224374/what-does-one-do-when-one-has-the-week-off-of).


End file.
